In His Eyes
by dragonfire7654321
Summary: Duo cannot sit by and watch idly as Relena throws herself at Heero. He wants the Japanese Pilot to come clean, but said pilot is confused about the what he actually feels and they break up. Their relationship is ruined and their friendship is barely hanging on, what will Duo do when he learns Wufei loves him. 1x2, 3x4, 1xR, 5x2
1. Chapter 1

Duo stood near the entryway to the safehouse's kitchen, his arms were crossed tightly against his chest and his face was pulled back into a frown as yet another one of the braided pilot's date nights with Heero came to an end abruptly. It had been their third date in a number of weeks to be exact, and the problem wasn't a mission nor was it Dr. J calling in to check up on his number one soldier. No, it was another nuisance, a nuisance named Relena PeaceCraft.

It was hard enough for himself and Heero to find time to spend together between their individual missions, but with the awkward side jobs they took to make a little, extra money to survive on, they hardly had any time to speak with each other and they had both grown frustrated.

Delight and relief had stirred within him when the other pilots had finally retired to their rooms for the night, giving them some privacy, but it had all gone to hell in a minute with a visit from Relena.

A low growl rumbled in his throat as he saw Relena wrap her arms around Heero. Duo had half a mind to walk over there and throw the rich brat out!

Sadly, Heero had told him to stay put whilst he dealt with the intruder. Perhaps it had been for the best; his decision had possibly saved the girl from a vicious, verbal lashing.

* * *

Duo sighed, uncrossing his arms as he stared at the two from a distance. From far away, he couldn't tell what they were talking about, but he hoped Heero was setting the girl straight.

A year ago, when they had first gotten together, Duo had tried to let Relena know that Heero was off the market, but the girl was thick. In fact, she was so impossibly thick that she had actually laughed at him for suggesting that Heero was already in a relationship.

_Oh, how he wish he could have knocked that smile off her face._

* * *

"What's wrong, Duo?" Quatre asked him as he came into the kitchen for a snack. He grabbed his juice from inside the fridge and walked over to Duo as he took a sip.

"Do you think Relena has some sort of mental illness?" Quatre choked, his juice spilling from his mouth like a rocket and he leaned against the counter for support.

"What!" He said incredulously. "Why would you think that she has a mental illness?"

"Just, look at her Q," He said and they both glanced her way." I told her twice that me and Heero are together and yet every time we make plans to do something; she finds out and messes it up."

"If only I knew how she keeps finding out."

"Maybe Heero tells her." Duo's head snapped in blonde haired boy's direction.

" What did you say?"

'Nothing." He replied, nervously." Have you tried asking Heero to talk to her?"

"I did Quat, he doesn't want to upset her."

"Duo," He said, seriously. "If Heero loves you, then he should care more about making you happy instead of worrying about her feelings."

"Look at her." Duo did and he saw Relena linking their hands again. He breathed out deeply to calm his nerves."Duo, you could talk to her forever, but she won't understand until she hears it from the man she loves. "

"That we both love." Quatre smiled, it was sad one and full of pity wrapped his arm around Duo's waist.

"I understand Duo, but does Heero understand. He doesn't exactly look uncomfortable with her actions."

"He does Q, at least I hope he does. " Quatre sensed the hesitation in his best friend's words and it hurt, seeing him so sad and worried the exact opposite of how he usually is."Then he needs to make it clear to her before you get hurt.

"I'm going back upstairs, Good night." They hugged and Quatre left, leaving Duo to clean up the remains of his date with Heero. He watched them talk quietly and turned of the light. Heero didn't look to be in a hurry so he wouldn't wait and he headed upstairs to their room. His mind heavy with thoughts.

* * *

Once in their room, he laid down on his bed. Not bothering to remove his clothes, he kicked off his shoes and let down his hair. Lying down again, he stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before rolling on to his stomach.

He knew Quatre was right about having Heero talk to Relena, but he also didn't want to make Heero upset with him for forcing the issue. Duo just didn't know what he was going to do. He'd wait for Heero to come up and decide.

Twenty minutes had passed since Duo left Heero and Relena downstairs and he was getting worried. He knew it was probably nothing, but something inside of him didn't feel right and so he climbed out of bed and made his way over to the stairs.

He could see that the light from the front door was on meaning that someone was on the doorstep and he breathed a sigh of relief. Relena was finally going home. Duo walked over to the door, deciding to wait for Heero to come inside.

* * *

As he came closer, he could hear the two friends whispering quietly and he pressed his ear to the door frame.

"Heero, I love you and I want to be with you." She said, confident that she would be able to get through to him.

"I'm with Duo." He replied.

"I know," She said, laughing behind her pink scarf."Duo tells me every time I see him."

"But Heero, why are you with him?"

"He's my best friend."

"Do you love him?" And that was where she was sure she had him, Heero was with Duo because he was his friend, but he didn't love him like he loved her.

"I do." He said as she came closer, pressing her front against him and she stared up into his eyes.

"Ok, but do you love him like a friend or as a lover?" Came her question, that he couldn't answer.

* * *

Heero stared back at the heiress with his eyebrow raised in confusion. What did she mean by how did he love Duo? He just loved him. He never gave it a second thought, but he knew it was different from the love he felt for his other friends. He loved them like brothers.

So what kind of love did he have for his best friend, he didn't know. For the first time that evening, his eyes lost their steeliness as uncertainty crept in. His hesitance gave her all the ammunition that she needed and she pressed their lips together for a brief kiss as her car pulled up behind them.

Duo stepped back from of the door, he heard everything. Heero didn't love him. The roar of an engine startled him and he became aware of tears that came into his eyes. He wiped them away angrily. He would not allow Heero to see him like this.

It hurt, but he knew what he had to do.

* * *

As the car pulled away with Relena inside, Heero went back inside the house and locked the door. As he turned around, he stared back into the face of his lover.

His eyes glimmered brightly and they stared at each other for a few minutes, neither willing nor able to say anything until Duo broke the trance. "Heero, let's break up."

"I can't take this anymore, Heero." He said, biting his lower lip as he felt it quiver. He felt exhausted, standing here looking at Heero like this. All the trust and admiration that he had held in the Wing pilot was gone, leaving on disappointment and betrayal in its place.

"What can't you take anymore Duo?" Heero responded. He didn't know that Duo was there and that surprised him. Once upon a time, Duo couldn't walk even two feet behind him without him noticing his actions.

"This competition with Relena, Heero." Duo said, exasperated. He didnt want to be here and he didnt want to have this conversation, but he knew no matter how much they tried to dance around it, that it needed to be said. He was tired of complaining about her.

He was tired of everything. "I was listening through the door and I heard you both on the porch. You couldn't tell her that you loved me. That you were in a relationship with me, because you wanted too and that you loved me." There he said it. Duo was breathing heavily as he got everything that he had wanted to say off of his chest.

"You have this weird relationship with Relena that obviously means more to you than ours do."

" I don't have a relationship with Relena."

* * *

Duo laughed bitterly, Heero was in deep denial if he thought that their relationship was normal. " Yes, you do Heero. You keep saying that your acting like this because she is the princess, but you treat her better than you do me, your best friend and lover."

Duo watched him as what he said started to sink in. He grabbed onto his broad shoulders to look him in the eye, stepping on his tiptoes to make up for their height difference. " I love you Heero, but I have to do this. I can't keep waiting for you to figure out if you want to be with me or even if you love me. I want us to break up."

"Tell me Heero, honestly, what do you feel about me?"

He waited, watching Heero. " Are you in love with me?"

* * *

There is was, that question again. The same question that Relena had asked him, the question that he himself couldn't answer. He loved Duo. He really did, Duo was his best friend, the one who stood by his side and helped him experience emotions. But, he wasn't in love him.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, so quietly that Duo thought he had imagined it. But when he lifted his head and his violet eyes met the sad, cobalt blue ones of the man he loved; he knew he hadn't imagined it.

* * *

Duo closed his eyes, feeling his heart shatter into a million pieces and he backed away from the other boy slowly." I love you Hee-chan and I'll always be here for you, but I cant hang onto to you like this. It hurts too much."

"I'll pack my things and move out of our room." He said, turning on his heel and leaving Heero alone in the living room.

As he made his way back to his room, he sighed.

_'I know im making the right decision.'_


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Duo sat on his bed and counted down to ten. He did this a few times since yesterday as he tried to calm his nerves after talk with Heero kept replaying itself over and over in his head like a cruel joke.

Heero's hesitance, Relena's kiss, and it made him sick just thinking about it. He had just finished moving most of his things from his old bedroom that he shared with his ex to his new one with Quatre and he was already beginning to regret it.

He thought he reacted too quickly, that he hadn't given Heero enough time and he felt silly for doubting himself. He was going to say as much to his best friend when said boy entered their room.

* * *

"Duo, are you okay?" The blonde pilot had asked him for the second time today, three times since he woke him up to ask for help in moving rooms. He knew it was in Quatre's nature to worry, the sandrock pilot being an empath. It was impossible for him to not know something was bothering him, for him to not ask questions.

Sometimes, it irked him that Quatre could tell what he was feeling. Duo wished he could shut him out and keep some of his thoughts and feelings private.

* * *

"I'm fine, Quat." He replied, trying to mask his feelings behind a smile. He moved over to him and wrapped his arm over his shoulder.

"I'm just sorry for dragging you away from Trowa." He muttered, smiling at the cute blush that covered his friend's cheek at the mention of his boyfriend.

"You don't have to apologize to me, Duo. You mean a lot to me so I am glad to help you when you let me. "Duo could sense the truth in his friend's words and it stung him. He didn't know what he did to deserve such a good friend, but he was glad he had him.

"Thanks Q." They shared a hug. "I'm okay so you can go be with Trowa."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep." He replied, his usual cheerful disposition returning. Duo waited for him to leave before shutting the door.

* * *

He sat on his bed, shifting through his clothes, the majority of the them were black, when a knock startled him. "Come in?" He muttered, not looking up until a pair of familiar looking sneakers came into view and he looked up.

Wufei stood in front of him, his face stone. He said nothing. He only stared at him. It made him a little nervous." You know huh?"

"I'm sorry." Wufei said, and that was all it took. He took one look at Duo's heart-shaped face, wet with sudden tears and he sat beside him on the bed. He gathered the smaller teen into his arms, letting his tears soak through his black muscle tee.

"You were right, Wufei."

"Hmmm?" He asked, resting his chin on top of Duo's head as he looked around his new room. It was bare aside for his bags and the two beds. Quatre rarely used the room choosing to sleep with Trowa except when he was away on missions.

"About Heero. I was just too stupid to see it myself." He explained, remembering of how he confided in the other teen about his relationship with the Wing pilot. How Wufei had tried to talk him out of it. Telling him, he would never be first, that Heero would walk all over his heart. He was right.

"You're not stupid. Heero is an idiot. He will be back when he sees what he gave up." Duo pushed away from him at that." I don't want him if he comes back. I am always putting myself out there only to get hurt and pushed away. I'm done with love and relationships all together!" He screamed. Wufei waited for him to calm down and then he stood up and made his way to the door only stopping when Duo called out to him.

"Thanks for talking with me, Wu-man. I needed you. If only I had fallen for you instead." He said, laughing lightly. Wufei's eyes widened in surprise at the comment, before a sadder smile crossed his face. He turned away from the slighter teen before he noticed, but Duo saw it anyway.

The braided teen chose to not comment on it. Much to Wufei's relief, and the Chinese pilot held open the door.

"Anytime Duo."

* * *

"You're hiding." Wufei heard as he entered the hallway and spotted Quatre, resting against the opposite. The blonde was staring curiously at the older boy taking in the way his form tensed at his statement.

"Hiding?"Wufei repeated, shocked at the other boy's presence. He had run into Quatre a few hours earlier, after returning from his last solo mission. Quatre had told him what happened in his absence and had convinced him to go talk with Duo.

"I said that your hiding, your feelings for him that it. "Quatre explained, pushing away from the wall. He stood in front of the other pilot, effectively blocking his path.

"Why?" He could see from the way Wufei switched his gaze from him to the door that he just left from that he didn't feel comfortable talking about it so openly where Duo could hear them.

No wanting to dive into that topic, he immediately sought to change the subject." Did you want something, Quatre?"

"How is he?"Quatre asked him, his eyebrows furrowed at the sudden change in topic. He expected it, though it didn't make him happy.

"He'll be okay. He's taking it kind of hard, but he knows he did the right thing." Another sad smile crossed the Asian boy's face." He can't let Heero continue to take advantage of him."

Quatre nodded in silent agreement." What about you, Wufei?"

"What about me?" He replied, confused

"You love him?"

"Yes." Wufei admitted." I don't want to hurt him." Quatre nodded, understanding where he was coming from.

"You could never hurt him; you love him too much to do that."

"How could you possibly know that?" Wufei asked, genuinely curious. "Heero said the same thing and look what happened."

"I can't speak about Heero, but I can feel your feelings and even if you did hurt him, it would hurt you more." Quatre grabbed his shoulders.

"We love him, Wufei, but we can't give him what he needs. We thought Heero could, but that failed. But you can. Please take good care of him." He said, and Wufei swore, startling him.

"Quatre..."

"Wufei." He started, smiling gently at him. "I'm not asking you to jump immediately into a relationship with Duo. Just please, think about it. I think it would be good for the both of you."

* * *

Like Quatre asked, Wufei spent most of the day thinking about a possible relationship between him and the death scythe pilot. It wasn't that he hadn't thought of it before, but with the war taking up most of their time and their odd new side jobs, that was as far as he had got to considering it. He thought about confessing when the war ended, but that could be years away.

Their lives were in constant danger. They didn't need the distraction. Is what he told himself and he buried his feelings for a safer time.

That time never came and instead a few weeks later he learned of Heero and Duo in a relationship. He was hurt, but accepted it only stepping in to offer advice when either pilot needed it.

It was almost dinnertime when Wufei decided to take a break. He couldn't make a decision yet as to confess to Duo. It was too soon, Duo was hurting and he doubted that the braided boy would want to be in a relationship again.

Sighing, Wufei grabbed his coat from the living room closet. He needed air. "I'll be back later!" He yelled out, smiling when Trowa answered him with a brief "okay."

He opened the door and almost jumped in fright as he stared at the person standing outside the door. The blond girl stared, equally surprised with her arm prepped to knock.

The princess lowered her arm and smiled at him. "Hello Wufei," She said politely.

"R-Relena." He responded, unable to keep his surprise at her visit out of his voice. "Are you here to see Heero?" Though he knew it was a stupid question, why else would should be there.

"Yes, can I come in?" Wufei stepped aside to let her in and shut the door behind her. He threw his coat back into the closet. He knew that with Relena here, it could only mean trouble.


	3. Chapter 3 - Part 1

Chapter 3- Her Feelings - Part 1

* * *

Wufei kept her in the living room." Relena, wait here. I'll let Heero know your here." He said, not wanting her wandering around their house. He was half-worried she would bump into Duo somewhere on the second floor leading to all kinds of trouble.

Hewent to fetch Heero. He had barely made it to the top of the stairs when he heard light footsteps coming from behind him. He saw a blonde tail of hair pass him and then she was knocking on a door.

"I told you to wait downstairs!" He whispered. Relena ignored him and knocked on the door. Wufei grabbed her arm when Heero opened the door and he stared at the two of them.

"Relena?" He muttered, blinking when she smiled brightly at him and immediately latched herself onto his arm. "Uh." He started, he raised an eyebrow questionably at Wufei.

"What is she doing here?' He mouthed and Wufei shrugged back at him." How should I know? but she is too loud. Take her downstairs." He mouthed back.

Just as he mouthed this, the three of them turned around at the sound of a door opening and Duo, Quatre, Trowa stepped into the hallway, and all five pilots stood awkwardly in place.

Duo spotted Relena immediately and he froze. He could feel anger rising from within him and he bit his lip to control himself. "Hello Relena." He greeted, a fake smile pasted on his heart-shaped face and his usual vibrant violet eyes were blank. It was the same smile he gave Wufei and Quatre and they both frowned again.

"What are you doing here, Relena?" Quatre asked. The blonde heiress huffed, throwing her long blonde hair over her shoulder." Can't I just come visit my good friend Heero?"

Nobody missed the way she stressed the word good and Duo bristled at the comment and Wufei hurried to step in." How about we go downstairs to the living room and talk?" He suggested. He waited until Heero led Relena down first and grabbed hold of Duo's arm before he could follow them.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes." He replied softly, inwardly though he winced at the lie. Wufei saw his wince and knew he was lying. Why Duo? Didn't you always say that you may run or hide but you would never tell a lie? He thought. Thankfully, he decided against calling him on his lie and allowed Duo to climb down the stairs.

* * *

In the living room, Heero stood by the window Relena on his left sitting on the gray sofa. Trowa and Quatre sat together on a white recliner to his right, Quatre sat on Trowa's lap.

"So, what did you really want Relena?" Duo smiled as he entered the living room and heard the question from Trowa. Leave to the tall pilot to get straight to the point." Fine, I'd like to talk to Heero, in private please." She said, looking at the pilots.

"Well?" she asked, after no one moved.

"Well, What?" Quatre said, tilting his head at the girl.

"Can you leave while we talk?" She asked, and Quatre stood up from his comfortable spot on Trowa's lap to stare at the girl they called 'Princess'. "Relena." He started, feeling a headache coming on." This is our house; if you want privacy then go outside." He said, frowning when she rolled her eyes at him.

"Fine Heero, let's go." She pulled the Japanese boy along with her as she headed for the door. Heero looked around at the other pilots, seeing disappointment written on all of their faces at his behavior. All of their faces except Duo who kept his head down.

Wufei, who was standing next to the beautiful boy, leaned over to whisper something to him that Heero couldn't quite catch and he looked up. Heero swore, when he saw water in those large violet eyes. Wufei grabbed Duo's hand and pulled him into the kitchen and that was the last thing Heero saw as he exited the house.

The two remaining pilots sighed deeply. The shorter boy turned to his companion." I can feel it Trowa, Duo is hurting so much. He really did love Heero." Trowa wrapped his arms around Quatre and pulled him into a hug." What about the others?" He asked, and Quatre tilted his head confused.

"Wufei, Heero, and Relena. Can you understand them too?"

"I can, and its disastrous love.

"What do you mean?"

" Oh Trowa, I don't know what this means." The small blonde boy admitted. He looked at the taller boy."I'm worried, Trowa."

"I'm worried too, for all our friends."

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 3 - Part 2

Chapter 3 - Part 2

* * *

Stepping out onto the porch of the safe house where just a day before she confessed her feelings to Heero. Relena glanced up at the sky. It was cloudy, black and shapeless; the opposite of fall in her mind and it made her nervous. The confidence she boasted was gone and while she was sure of what she was about to do, she couldn't stop her fingers from flexing inside her jacket pockets and gripping the cotton fabric while her cheeks flushed from the cold.

"Relena?" Heero called, from behind startling her. "You're blocking the door." He said, realizing she was standing directly in front of the door, keeping him from closing it behind them and stepping out himself.

"S-Sorry." She clutched her coat, stepping aside. He stepped out onto the porch beside her and leaned against the door. Relena watched his expression carefully and leaned in close to him to get some warmth from the cold winds of Fall. She looked away only to peer at him again out the corner of her eye.

Their blue eyes met and she flushed, looking away quickly. _This was unlike her._ Granted, yesterday she had been in the same position, but this time it felt different. _Heero knew her feelings. _She sighed. _Her hesitance was going to get her nowhere._

* * *

"Heero, " She started, drawing his attention." About Duo."

"He broke up with me." Relena blinked, surprised. "Huh?" She replied, dumbfounded and Heero smirked.

"Duo, he saw us on the porch yesterday and he broke up with me." He repeated, figuring she would want to know. It _was_ her fault after all.

Relena kicked at the leaf covered ground, unable to form any words. _What could she say?_

"Oh." She muttered, regaining her composure. Heero leaned against the door as he did yesterday. The cold weather seemingly having no effect on him. "That would explain why everyone is acting so cold to me."

"Aren't you happy?" She then wondered." If you don't love him, isn't it better for him to find someone else who does?" Heero stared at her hard. He gave no answer and she began to regret asking him when he spoke. "I don't know." He muttered, his eye brows furrowed and she breathed out deeply. _This was not going to be good, but she couldn't back down now._

She needed to know. "Now that you know what happened. Why are you here again?" He asked, and Relena smiled. _This was it. _

She thought, "You never gave me an answer to my confession."She shuffled closer to him." I want to hear it. "

"Why now?" He wondered, and Relena let out a small laugh. "Heero, you must have known that I had feelings for you for sometime now. I choose to act on them." He frowned, he hadn't known.

"At the expense of Duo?"

"What?" She repeated.

"You acted on your feelings at the expense of Duo? You say you love me so you intentionally hurt him."Heero thought back to Duo in the living room with Wufei, how his eyes were wet and red." We both hurt him."

"Of course, I didn't want to hurt him. Despite what the others may think, I'm not heartless. I just-" She looked away, "I just couldn't hold in my feelings for you anymore."

"Hn." As they stood in silence, Heero took the moment to observe Relena. She was wearing his usual pink winter coat, pink scarf and boots, and her blonde hair was curled around her face. It was shorter than before. _Had she cut it?_ He wondered, voicing his question.

Relena laughed, "Yes, I cut it. I like it better short."

"It suits you." He said. It was true. Her blonde hair barely brushed her covered shoulder's and flew lightly against the wind. It suited her, like Duo's chestnut hair suited him.

"You think so?" Amazed, she replied to which he nodded." Yes" Relena blushed slightly.

"Heero, I know im probably rushing to ask you this but will you come out with me tomorrow?"

"I c-"

"Please?" She begged." Can you give me a chance?"

* * *

Wufei led him to the kitchen and helped him take a seat at their large, center island and headed over to the fridge. "Do you want something to eat or drink?" Wufei asked him, searching through the fridge. Shelf upon shelf was packed tightly with Heero's protein drinks and Trowa's beer.

" Beer." was the tired response. Wufei frowned, looking over his shoulder at the smaller pilot sitting at the island. "Your underage."

"Why do we have it then if were underage?"

"Trowa, he's already 18." Wufei mumbled, closing the fridge. He opened the cabinets and frowned at their lack of contents." Hmm, we're out of food. " He said, shutting them tight.

" I'll have ask Quatre to go shopping later. How about some tea?" A small nod was his answer. Wufei fixed his tea and gave him his cup. They drank in silence until their cups were empty.

"She won Wufei." Duo mumbled, sitting his empty cup into the sink.

"Who won?" The taller boy replied, throwing his cup into the sink. "Relena. She won Heero."

"Duo," He began, unsure of where to start. " You know as much as anyone how much I can't stand that Onna, but Heero is a person. He is not an object that can be won. "

Duo sighed, looking into his onyx eyes. "Of course. I know that, but whenever Relena gets involved in our lives. I feel like all my rational thinking goes out the window."

"Here, Let's forget about them for now and go upstairs. It's late and everybody is a little tired." They walked past the front door on the way to the stairs and neither missed the light on the porch still on meaning that they were still out there.

* * *

Next chapter

"You're an idiot, Heero." Wufei said, stepping into the hanger that evening. The two stoic teenagers had been left in the house alone while Trowa took the two youngest boys shopping.

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry for the really late update *bows head* I also want everyone to know that I am going over each chapter and painstakingly re-editing them.


End file.
